Star Fox: Equinox
by Seattle Raccoon
Summary: Takes place after the 1st ending. Fox and Krystal make up and Star Fox returns for more duty after the Anglar's defeat. Don't want to say too much to spoil. Rated M for language and lemon stuff later on. Friendship/Sci-Fi/Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/ as well. UPDATED CHAPTER 1


**A/N: This post Command begins after the 1st ending. Amanda doesn't join the Star Fox team and it begins a few days after the Great Fox II returns to Corneria. I don't own anything. As you know in the ending 1 plot, Fox asks Krystal to return to Sta Fox and apologizes. Krystal still doesn't completly forgive even when Fox apologizes in font of everybody she leaves Star Wolf and goes with Fox, Slippy, and Falco to fight the Anglars. And get back to just getting back along with Fox as a co-pilot other when Falco and Slippy convince her to stay while Fox is frustrated, leaving hear uncaring.  
**

Great Fox II, Cornerian Alpha Base/ Cornaria City Outskirts

Fox rose up from his bed in an instant and saw the shadow figure of Krystal leaning against the side of his slide-action door to the barracks hallway of the Great Fox II.

"Krystal?"

The shadowed vixen just turned and walked away without saying anything, Fox immediately got out of bed and followed her. When he entered the hallway, he saw four duplicates of himself caged up as the barracks hallway was now like a prison.

Fox walked up to his first doppelganger who seem unstable and worrisome with his paws on his head.

"Okay, I can fix this, I can make things better for Krystal. She forgives me right? RIGHT?"

The orange vulpine moved on to the next cell, the second doppelganger was on his knees and crying his eyes out in front of him.

"I hurt her, I destroyed her. The most kind-hearted Vixen, and I made her cold and cursed. How could I be so stupid? I'm not strong like dad, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

Fox was overwhelmed at seeing himself cry out his painful regret, and caused his eyes to water, but he shook his head and walked up to his third self who bared his teeth had his fists clenched down at his thighs.

"Oh I'm going fuck Star Wolf up so bad, Wolf will regret all the times he mocked me. Calling me a baby and a loser, I may use Leon's skin into making new boots. And I'll make Panther eat his own balls before slitting his throat. If Krystal still isn't happy and forgives me then, maybe she deserves a blaster shot in the head," his third self growled angrily in hate-fueled rage.

When he came to his forth and final doppelganger, Fox was tried to listen number four's confused ranting at the wall.

"Does she forgive me? Does she still hate me? Does she love me? Do I love her? Am I a leader? Am I an Asshole? Am I a joke? What do I do?,"

Number four then turned around and walked up to the real Fox McCloud who was wearing his underwear and a t-shirt.

"What would _you_ do?"

Suddenly he heard an evil laugh, and he knew exactly who it was.

"Panther," he quietly said to himself.

"You really think she would come back to you?" the black Panther spoke as he walked up to Fox with Krystal by his side.

Krystal then eyes something him Fox's hand and just gave him a pitiful laugh at him.

"Really, is that your way out? You never understood me and you never will,"

Fox was confused, but then looked down and saw his blaster in his hand, and fully charged.

The orange vulpine dropped his weapon, and it just made Krystal laugh at him again.

"What the matter foxy woxy, not man enough?"

That pushed McCloud over the edge and he looked up as wraith overtook him.

"FUCK YOU YOU COLD, HEARTLESS BLUE FURRED CUNT,!" Fox screamed with tears powering out. Krystal just laughed again.

"My such big words from such a small man,"

Fox just fell to his knees and screamed out his misery and anger.

* * *

Fox woke up instantly and panted heavily as he was bathed in sweat from the nightmare.

He looked at the digital clock on his nightstand which read 5:03 AM.

The Leader of Star Fox just laid there for ten minutes as he thought about the issue with Krystal and his Nightmare.

The Anglars were defeated, Krystal was back on the team, and Fox was still depressed and miserable.

Fox knew that Falco and Slippy where the ones who convinced Krystal to stay. He knew that she still hasn't completely forgiven him, even when he begged her to stay in front of Star Wolf.

'Why did she still come with me then?' Fox asked himself as she got out of bed and slipped on his flight suit and jacket.

After he slipped on his gloves and boots he exited his quarters and walked down the hallway to the Mess Hall and saw that no one was up yet.

ROB suddenly came up to him as the droid woke up from 'stand-by' mode when he detected Fox on the bot's motion tracker.

"It is an unusual time for you to be up Fox," the droid informed.

"Yeah I know, I think I just need to go to the beach and collect my bearings. I would appreciate if you didn't wake anybody."

"Affirmative, returning to stand-by mode," ROB said and went back to sleep.

Fox then walked past ROB and headed down and exited through the garage/hanger on the flight deck.

After an half an hour of walking out of the Cornarian Alpha Base and outskirt grassland, Fox entered the beach.

The sky was full of dark grey clouds and light was slowly returning as day approached.

Fox walked near the water and sat on a log that was near the water's edge, close enough for the crashing waves to hit his ankles and shins, but now far enough to reach his thighs.

The vulpine just sat there in grey solitude like he did when his father died, and watched the movement of the stormy waves and listened to the wave's orchestra.

The Who/Eminence Front:  


_The 1 shines_  
_ And people forget_  
_ The spray flies as the speedboat glides_  
_ And people forget_  
_ Forget they're hiding_  
_ The girls smile_  
_ And people forget_  
_ The snow packs as the skier tracks_  
_ And people forget_  
_ Forget they're hiding._

_ Behind an eminence front_  
_ Eminence front - It's a put on._

_ Come on join the party_  
_ Dress to kill_  
_ Won't you come and join the party_  
_ Dress to kill._

_ The drinks flow_  
_ People forget_  
_ That big wheel spins, the hair thins_  
_ People forget_  
_ Forget they're hiding_  
_ The news slows_  
_ People forget_  
_ The shares crash, hopes are dashed_  
_ People forget_  
_ Forget they're hiding._

_ Behind an eminence front_  
_ Eminence front - it's a put on_  
_ Come on join the party_  
_ Dress to_  
_ Come on join the party_  
_ Dress to_  
_ Come on join the party_  
_ Dress to_  
_ Come on join the party_  
_ Dress to kill_  
_ Dress yourself, dressed to kill._

* * *

_Two Hours Later..._

Krystal entered the Mess Hall in her flight suit and jacket and saw Falco eating cereal, and Slippy eating oatmeal.

Neither one has seen Fox.

"Say Krystal, you haven't seen Fox have you?" Falco asked as he noticed her presence.

"No, why do you think I would know," the blue vixen lashed out.

"Okay jeez. I wish you would be more sincere around here," Falco replied.

Krystal's ears perked up and she angrily approached the bird.

"What was that?"

Falco just put down his spoon, and turned his head to her.

"You heard me, why are you still grumpy towards Fox, he apologized dozens of time since you came back and has begged for your forgiveness,"

"That's none of your business,"

"Fox, Slippy and I have been bros for fifteen years, so it is. I know that vulpine all too well. Fox may be a jerk at times, and may even do stupid things, but he cares about you more than anyone."

Krystal wasn't convinced.

"He never understood me when he kicked me off Star Fox, and only apologized when he needed my skills against the Anglars,"

"Then why did you stay? You listened to Slippy and I, but you still barley got along with Fox like you secretly hate him."

"I don't hate him, I just..."

"Well it has looks like you do. Fox doesn't treat you like dirt you know. You haven't opened back up to him yet, and he has become annoyed that you are still clamped up. And whenever he apologizes you push him away, making him believe that you hate him."

Krystal stayed silent in revelation that Falco was speaking the truth. The Team's Ace pilot then continued.

"Fox thought it was the right thing to boot you off the team for you safety, and he realized how wrong he was. Now Fox is trying to let go of his fear of losing you as well as begging you for your forgiveness. He has only been a jerk because he is masking the pain he feels of what he did."

Krystal sat down next to him and started to cry, but managed to keep it under control.

"Oh Falco, thank you for opening my eyes. I need to find Fox and tell him that I forgive him," Krystal said as she stood up and wiped her eyes.

"Fox said he needed to go to the beach to to collect bearing approximately two hours and seven minutes ago," ROB informed as he stood in the corner of the mess hall.

"The beach?" Krystal asked to be sure.

"Yeah, he would go sit at the beach and stare at the water for hours whenever he was sad when we were little," Slippy said.

Krystal then exited the Great Fox II and headed towards the beach to find the near broken vulpine.

When the vixen made it to the water front, she saw Fox hunched forward as he sat on a log with the water crashing up to his shins.

As Krystal walked around him, she could hear that he was crying and that shocked her a little. She never saw him cry before.

"Fox?" she asked in a caring voice which caused the orange vulpine to lift his head from his hands, but he didn't turn around and show his weeping face.

Krystal sensed his insecurity and just smiled in understanding as she walked around the log and faced the great Fox McCloud who was in the middle of a breakdown.

Fox then looked up and stared at her in hurt and just didn't say anything.

'Falco was right, he doesn't think of me as nothing pilot only needed because of skill, he still cares about me,' she said to herself.

Krystal sat down next to Fox and scooted closer to him.

Fox was feeling overwhelmed with joy from the friendly affection, and turned his head to her.

"I didn't want you to see me like this," Fox said as he cried tears onto his lap.

Krystal could sense how embarrassed he was as he was crying front of her.

"Krystal, I'm so, so sorry I kicked you off the team, it was the stupidest thing I have have ever done. It was wrong of me to do that to you, and I don't blame you if you still hate me and want to leave," Fox sobbed before looking away to pour his tears out away from her.

This apology for Krystal really showed her that Fox really meant it and it began to hurt her of how much he was hurting in regret of what he did.

The blue vixen then wrapped her arm around Fox's neck and turned his head back to her.

"I'm not going anywhere Fox, I forgive you," Krystal said with the sweetest smile that Fox ever saw. The overwhelming feeling caused him to cry harder, but in happiness that she forgave him and didn't want to leave.

Krystal obviously knew and lowered her arm to his shoulder and pulled him in and hugged him as his tears continued to flow.

After a few minutes, Fox calmed down, and Krystal released him and both where locked into a stare.

"Are we.."

"Yes Fox, we are good. Now let's just let it go now, and stick to the present,"

"You're right, I'm sorry I just haven't felt so happy in a long time. It's so great that you're back Krystal, I've missed you more than anything," Fox said with a smile.

"Me too, it's great to be back Fox," Krystal replied.

"I don't want to lose you again, you're very important to me Krystal. And I know you can handle yourself in a dogfight or even a firefight, I'll try not to freakout about you being in danger," Fox said.

"I know you will Fox, thank you," Krystal replied as some tears leaked from her eyes now.

"For what," the vulpine asked which cause the vixen to giggle as she wiped her eyes.

"You showed me how much I really mean to you, and you admitted that you were wrong and that you would try to let go of the thought of my safety. You mean a lot to me as well Fox, and I'm more than happy and glad to be back on Star Fox and with you," Krystal admitted then gave him a peck on the cheek.

Fox put his hand over the pecked cheek and looked at her in shock which caused her to let out another girlish giggle.

"Come on let's get some breakfast," Krystal suggested as she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him up.

The duo held hands the entire way back to the Great Fox II.

**A/N: Hope you guys like this. There will be more. I loved Star Fox since I was 6.  
**


End file.
